Fearing The Enemies
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade is broken. Her trust is gone. Tori believes that the goth doesn't love her anymore, what will she do? The gang take a trip to London but why does it get cut short? Victorious Jade/Tori/Jori story (: I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**"Aw but Toriiii.." I stick my bottom lip out and use my puppy eyes at her, I know she can't resist. **

**She turns her head trying to avoid my face and she carries on packing clothes into the suitcase. **

**"Jade, you are coming and that's that. We haven't seen any of the gang since we last went to school, and I'll remind you, was four whole months ago!" I sigh and move closer to her and put my head on her shoulder, and close my eyes. She rests her head on the side of mine. "what's the main reason you don't want to go babe? I can tell that you do want to see everyone so whats the reason?" She looks takes her head off of mine and looks at me, I take my head off of Tori's shoulder and look back at her into her eyes. That's who I fell in love with, that's my Tori, my girl, my beautiful girl. **

**"I just, I don't like planes, and flying, I don't like it.." I blush, and she smiles. "I'll hold your hand, I'll cuddle you tight, I'll make sure you are okay.." She whispers and puts her palm against my cheek. "that's the cheesiest shit ever Tor." I say, but I know that she meant it. **

**We carry on packing our things, now it's 11pm and we are leaving tomorrow. "Jade, I'm hungry.." Tori says and she helps me zip up my full suitcase. "eat me then.." She looks at me and her cheeks redden as I wink at her. "that's naughty Jade!" I smile at her as she sticks her tongue out trying to close my case, like she does when she is concentrating. "oh yes babe, because you are SOO innocent ..I could tell by the way you were screaming my name in be-" **

**"Shuddup Jaadee..you aren't exactly innocent either you know?" She looks up at me proudly as she finally zips up the suitcase all the way around. "never said I was..I embrace my naughtiness.." I say she raises one eyebrow at me and I chuckle at her. "okay, let's go eat then.." I say seriously as I walk out of the bedroom with her following me.**

**-00000-**

**I wake up on the couch and see a Tori looking down at me and smiling. "what are you all giggly about Vega?" I ask, and her smile turns into a bigger one. "well, you aren't a morning person are you?" I lift my head off of her lap and and she gets up and walks over to the kitchen "we have to go soon. Half an hour." She looks up at me and starts making some toast and coffee. "why didn't you wake me up earlier Tori? Oh god! Now I have to get ready." I stand up quickly making me go dizzy for a second and sit back down. "are you okay there?" She asks me and I nod, and try again, being successful this time I walk over and kiss her cheek and run upstairs to get changed and brush my hair, no makeup today, I'll do it in the airport or something. **

**I start to think whilst I get changed. I love my girl Tori, she's mine, I treat her as well as I can, because words do not explain how much I love her honestly, she's just like, amazing and the best and she god, she makes my heart and mind go crazy. **

**All of a sudden my thoughts are lost when I hear the door open, Tori standing there. "hey baby, they are here, they are waiting in the car." She comes over and sits next to me. "don't worry about the plane, I will take care of you" **

**I've never ever let anyone else in like this before, not to the part where the other person would actually take care of me, I would be taking care of myself, but ever since I've been with my Tori, everything has fallen into place, like why I didn't feel anything being in Beck's arms, why I didn't feel any different to my boyfriend and friends, and now with Tori, I realised I never loved him, he was my best friend and I stupidly mistook it as love. **

**I don't realise I'm crying until Tori wipes away a few tears that had rolled down my cheek. "it's okay baby...I'll go tell everyone that well drive to the airport behind them alright?" Okay, okay is what I want to say, but I don't want her thinking I'm a weak person. "no tori, let's just go now.." She raises one eyebrow and takes my hand and drags me out of her room and we meet the gang in Andre's car. I hope my eyes aren't all red and its obvious Ive been crying. **

**Me and Tor sit in the back together and we make our way to the airport, the gang made little conversations with one another, but I wasn't really taking much notice, no, I was slowly realising how lucky I am that I have Tori, I heavily take a breathe and smell Tori's scent and smile slowly. **

**I'm just now noticing how lucky I am. **

**And how much I don't trust the rest of the gang but my Tori. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eventually we arrive at the airport, took us long enough. Or did it? Because I woke up with Tori's arms wrapped around my body, I have no idea how long I was out for, but all I know was as soon as we were out of the little bus I immediately miss my girlfriends scent, and touch and everything. **

**We all walk into the airport, I hate this bit, where they get up all in your business, looking through your bags and feeling you up through your pockets and everything. I just need my space sometimes, and now is one of those times. I need to think about why I'm not trusting everyone in our group, **

**Beck, cheated on me.**

**Andre, we aren't close.**

**Cat, she left me when I needed her **

**most. **

**Robbie, just no. **

**I gave up trying i guess. Or didn't I ever try in the first place? I'm so confused. **

**I just noticed that I've passed through the buzzer and the bag checker and the guy who feels you up. Tori is looking at me, holding her hand towards me with her palm faced up and her fingers spread, I take her hand and we walk. **

**"what's wrong Jade?" She sounds concerned and she looks at me with general worry in her eyes. "I honestly don't know Baby.." I answer, she made an 'aww' sound and rubbed her thumb against the back of my hand. Her hand and fingers are so soft, and they fit perfectly against mine. **

**We only have 30 minutes until we have to get on the plane, so me and Tori buy a sandwich and have half each, since its still pretty early, but Tori said she didn't want to have plane food because it has fur on it. I believe her because she isn't a fussy eater, so I'm just going to stay away from the plane food. **

**"Are you nervous about flying baby?" Tori asks me. She rests her head on my shoulder. "A little bit baby, but I have you, and I think I'll be okay." I kiss the top of her head. **

**We queue up waiting to give in our tickets to get on the plane. The time drags, and each minute I get 10x more nervous, and Tori can tell, so she gives me kisses and cuddles me tight. **

**Eventually, we are allowed to go in, and I take a breathe, and walk. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori and I sit down onto the plane together, her next to the window and me in the isle. She took my hand and put in her lap and slowly tickled my wrists, she knows i like that. **

**The butterflies are going crazy inside of my stomach, my muscles keep tightening and it's hurting making me feel a little sick, I think Tori can tell, but she just carried on talking to me trying to distract me from it. **

**"So what's up Jade? I know it's not all this flying...I can tell, I'm your girlfriend you know? I know you well." She tells me, she wants to know, and I know she wants to know, but she is close to the gang.**

**"it's nothing babe." I tell her, I must of failed at trying to make it seem like it telling the truth. She raises both eyebrows at me and leans closer. "Its okay you know?" She tells me, no it's not okay Tori, it's not okay because anything that I want to tell you will hurt you and all your friends, it's me being selfish as always and it sucks.**

**"It's everyone here isn't it?" She asks, however she made it sound more like a statement than a question. I nod slowly, and i close my eyes, my eyes burn, the same burning feeling that I felt earlier this morning, when Tori wiped away my tears, however this time I feel more aware of it. "why are you feeling like this Jade?" I shrug my shoulders, I really want to say:**

**It's everything Tor, it's everyone, I can't trust anybody because everyone I do trust let's me down, leave me to fight battles alone, and slowly its killing me inside, I want you Tori, and that's it. The only human that understands me is you. **

**That's what I want to say, but I can't, I hear the chattering of Beck and Andre, and Cat and Robbie's conversation all of a sudden gets louder, I see Tori's mouth moving, but I can't hear a damn thing she says.**

**The plane finally starts to move, the butterflies are beating my insides up and all of a sudden everything goes black. **

**Am I dead? I can't see a thing, I can only hear, the voices are loud but sound like they are so far away, they echo in my mind. **

**My vision is back, Tori is still sat with me, apart from she is gripping my hand tight. My vision might be back, but it is blurry as shit. **

**I feel heat roll down my cheeks in simple little lines. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The next time I open my eyes we are fully in the air, I've been keeping my eyes closed, pretending to sleep. Tori is staring out of the window deep in thought, I turn my head, I see Cat asleep on Robbie's shoulder, and Robbie looking at something on his phone. I look a little bit more to the right and I see Andre and Beck, they each have their pearpod out, and earphones in. **

**"tori?" I ask, and she jumps a little. "Oh Jade, you are awake!" She says and turns to face me. "Uh, I don't feel good Tor.." I say, as I clutch my stomach, some how hoping the butterflies would have been crushed in my tight fist, but they didn't, and I felt worse. "Shhh, don't worry baby, just breath through it okay?" She leans me forward slightly and rubs my back, I undo my seat belt and press my face into the palms of my hands. I take deep breathes and eventually the nerves die down, Tori takes me into her arms and cuddles me tight, wrapping her arms around my waist. **

**"I can tell your hurt. You won't admit it, but I can tell." She whispers into my ear, and presses a small kiss against my temple. **

**Tori is right. **

**Why is she always right? She understands that I am hurt, and she won't force me to tell her. But I know that eventually she'll find out, she will make it her job. Not because she wants to know every single detail of my life. No, it's because she loves me, and I know that. I love her too. **

**And shit do I love her. I love her with everything I have. **

**I know that it isn't just the gang that's been hurting me, I feel like all of a sudden everything is attacking me, my family left me, my friends left me, the fear inside of me is finally leaking out, and I know it, I'm trying to leave the fact that I know it's happening, if I don't think about it, it might not happen, I might not have to break down every day. And yes, I'm hurt, I'm hurting so bad, I know that I'm going to have tell Tori, because she doesn't want me to be living like this, she's so good, nice, beautiful, she deserves so much better than me, I feel like crying is the right thing to do right now, but I can't, i'm holding back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We arrived in the UK, finally, the landing of the plane was the worst bit, but Tori looked after me, just like she said she would. **

**We met up with the others properly when we got outside, Cat was still sleepy, just like she was on the plane, leaning on Robbie's shoulder, I swear she has a crush on him, even though she denies it. **

**Beck was standing there, hair greasy and long, like it usually is. **

**Andre was on the phone telling his parents that he has landed. **

**Tori was, where was Tori? I look around, "where's Tor?" I ask, nobody looks up apart from Robbie. "She went to the toilet Jade" he says in his friendly voice, looking up over his glasses. **

**I walk over, I slowly open the door, and it's empty, however I heard a noise coming from an unlocked stall "Hello?" I call, and gently opened the door, looking in. **

**I see brown eyes, a little bloodshot with tears falling out of them. **

**"Tori?" I ask, she quickly wipes away the tears with the back of her hand thinking i didn't notice. "oh hey Jade." She smiles at me. Not a real smile, her teeth were not showing and the crinkle above her nose didn't appear. "what's wroonngg?" I drag on the last word, as I grab her hands and take her out of the little stall, carrying her and sitting her down on the side, next to the sinks. I wipe the tears off her cheeks with my thumb, fresh ones that just fell. "you aren't letting me in Jade, you aren't trusting me, trusting me that I can make you complete and I'm not going to hurt you." She rests her head on my shoulder. "I want to help." She whispers quietly and wraps her arms loosely around my waist. **

**"Tori, you know I love you." I tell her, and close my eyes, wanting this cuddle to last forever. She shakes her head. "no, I don't." I open my eyes again, pulling away from her to look into her eyes. "what..what do you mean?" I am full of concern, sadness that she feels this way. **

**"You aren't like what you used to be Jade..you were happy, you used to kiss me, cuddle me back, tell me you loved me, and then showed me just to make sure i knew." I looked down, and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her feel not so rejected. She was right. "Tori, you know that everything happened..and" I started. "And you changed Jade.." She said, her voice cracking in between the sentence. "I'm still Jade, I just need your help to find the 'West' bit. So I can be the over protective badass girlfriend that you used to have." I rub her back softly and she lets out a sob. **

**"let's get you cleaned up before we meet the rest of the guys again baby.." I say, and kiss her lips softly. "I love you Victoria Vega."**

**"I love you too Jade West." She gives me a smile, a real smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I cleaned Tori up, she is so pretty. I know that I haven't been paying much attention to her, I've been so distracted with trying to find myself that I'm actually losing her, she will eventually give up trying to get my attention that she'll go and find somebody else to make her happy. She isn't ungrateful with me, but i know she isn't the happiest ever. **

**"Tori you are so beautiful.." I tell her, and kiss her head, she closes her eyes and brings me closer. I hadn't realised how much I've missed having this kind of contact with her, so I pull her in tighter, she giggles a little. How adorable. How freakin' adorable. I plant a bunch of kisses on her face, making her laugh, I mean, properly laugh. I smile, my eyes watering because I just want her to be happy. **

**"tori, I do love you...so much.." I say, looking into her eyes, and her smile changes very quickly. Her eyes wide, and she leaps off of the side and walks passed me hitting my shoulder with hers. I follow her out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**We walk back over to everybody. Tori went over to Andre, having a conversation, I think she's ignoring me. **

**Beck and Cat were talking, his arm slumped over her shoulders, talking with a smug smile on his face. Whilst Cat is looking at him, twirling her hair around her fingers. **

**Robbie is stood out alone next to me. "are you okay Jade?" He asks, quietly. I nod. "Yeah, I'll be okay.." He looks at me and raises one of his eyebrows, I distract myself by looking at my phone, finding mine and my fathers texts, they are all arguments, every single one. **

**My phone locks itself, for being untouched for 3 minutes, I see the reflection of me in the dark screen. **

**I stare at myself for a good few minutes, thinking about how I need to change, before putting the phone back into my pocket. **

**My thoughts are knocked out of my head when I feel an arm wrap around my waist. "Hey Jade." It's Tori. She has a smile on her face, but I know it's all an act, she isn't happy, she isn't where she wants to be. I push my hand into hers, and we intertwine our fingers, I kiss her on the temple. "Hey Baby." She looks up at me, and puckers her lips, I lean down to her face and kiss her lips, pressing down hard. **

**As much as I want this to be real, I want her to feel that there is still something with us, something is still there, I know it's love. I know that I'm going to have to admit what I'm feeling to her. About everybody, and about everything. **

**I know that if I want to keep her, I'm going to have to let her in, trust her more than I've ever trusted her, because deep down I know that she wouldn't hurt me, never, she's Tori, she would never hurt somebody unless somebody was making her. I suppose it's just my natural reaction, to be a jerk and cause shit. Tori would say, 'Its everything thats happened to you Jade, your family, and everything.' Because even though I'm hurting her, she still cares, she still holds hope that I will change back to old Jade. **

**I will. But I need her help, I need her help to get me back to the over protective caring Jade, and honestly I don't know how she is going to do that, but I know that she will, sooner or later, she'll be able to get me back to ol' Jade West, the teenager who everybody is scared of. **

**We've been walking for a while, and soon we came to a stop, a hotel was stood in front of us, it looked pretty damn fancy if you ask me. I looked down at my Tori who was holding my hand still, she leant her head onto my shoulder, and I kissed the top of it. She looked tired, the others wanted to go out and eat, but I stayed in with, my baby, my Tori. **

**We found our room, after a while of searching, we walked in, a big window was opposite our bed, so when we wake up, we will get an amazing view of the shops and it looks way better than it sounds. **

**I put my suitcase down next to the bed, walk over to Tori and sweep her off of her feet, picking her up into my arms and kissing her lips and down her neck. I put her on our bed and lift off her top. "Jade not right now I'm tireeed!" She says whilst giggling. I sit her up and sit behind her, and have her lean back against my front with my legs either side of her body. "I know baby." I kiss her cheek. "I want my old Jade back, she was always like this..." She closes her eyes, I take her hands in mine and rest them over her stomach, she puts her head back against my chest, her eyes still closed. "I will get there Tori, I'll be the Jade you fell in love with again. I just need your help with it." I say. "I'll try my hardest Jadey.." She whispers, I gently tickle her over her hand, and finally, she falls asleep, me not long after. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I wake up, the sun shining through a gap in the curtains, landing right in my eyes. I look down, I see Tori, still resting on my stomach, she looks so cute, like i just want to cuddle her close, but that means she'll wake up, i want her to be fully rested.**

**I reach over to my left, picking my phone out of my bag, which was resting on the chest of drawers next to me. **

**1 text from Cat. "r u coming to breakfast with us?" **

**I don't wanna go, I'm not gonna lie, but I'm sure Tor will, so I text a "yes" and put my phone down. **

**Slowly I tickle Tori's forehead and down her cheek, causing her eyes to slowly open, I smile lovingly down at her, and she smiles back. "Good morning beautiful.." I take her wrist and pull it up to my face, kissing the top of her hand and her fingers one by one. "morning Jadey.." She leans up and gives me a big kiss on the lips, she goes to lean back, but I pull her back in and kiss her nose. **

**"Wait, why aren't i asleep?" She giggles and then looks at me waiting for an answer. "we are meeting the guys for breakfast.." I say, disappointed. She smiles, and claps her hands together. "Foooooooddd..." She looks into the air, licking her lips. "you are a strange one aren't you?" I say, and get up, finding some clothes from the suitcase. **

**I start undressing, when I hear a gasp and I look up, Tori is speeding over to me. "You are sexy." She says, and I smile. "uh oh, does not-so- innocent lil Tori Vega need some attention from Jadey?" I ask, and she blushes. "I will take that as a yes." Without letting her start her next sentence, I sweep her off of her feet and plonk her onto the bed, I stroke down her bare legs with my hands, enjoying the feel of the tan skin. **

**I put my hand under her knee, lifting it so its bent, a gap between the bed and her leg. I bring my hands the rest of the way up and hook my hands under her panties, where her waist is, and slide them down, off of her feet, chucking them off to the side somewhere. I undo her bra from the back, as she does the same to me, and we both throw away the useless pieces of clothing. I put one hand on the mattress next to her shoulder, and the other on her bent knee, I lean down to her neck, and start to suck on the skin, nibbling it, and kissing it afterwards, making her shake and moans erupting from her mouth. **

**Slowly I move the hand on her knee, down to her thigh, teasing her around her area receiving more moans. **

**She thrusts her hips up and down multiple times against my knee, I move it, so she can no longer do that, and she pouts at me, so I grind against her, now we both move against each other. Slowly I insert two fingers inside of her, and she moans so loud, I couldn't help but giggle to myself a little bit. I move my arm so fast, that it starts to ache, but I don't stop. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Eventually that morning we met up with the rest of the gang. Tori has her hand in mine and I have mine in hers, I leant down to kiss her temple. **

**"I love you Jade." Woah what? She sounded like she really meant it. "I love you too." I meant it too, but I've always meant it. **

**She looks up at me and she smiles, she's so beautiful, I'm lost in her gorgeous eyes until somebody brushes past my shoulder. I turn around and narrow my eyes, but it's Beck, he smirks at me, and lowers his eyebrows, "What?" I ask him, and Tori squeezes my hand, and I turn back around and face her. "just ignore him. He's trying to annoy you." She says to me. **

**Tori places her head onto my chest and I automatically put my hand on the side of her head, holding her closer to me. I kiss the top of her head and enjoy the feeling of her against me. **

**We all walk into the town, it's pretty big, and it's super busy, me and Tori are holding hands, so we have to constantly weave around people coming towards us. Beck and Andre had already left and gone to a shop, but Tori, me, Robbie and Cat are still looking around for something to do. Well, that's until Tori drags me into a huge shop called Harrods, it looks really expensive here, but at least it'll get us something to do for at least an hour. **

**We walk around for a bit, looking in the glass displays around the shop, until Tor stops right in front of me. "Woowwwww, look Jade!" She studies the object carefully, through the glass. I walk behind her and lean over her shoulder to see what she is looking at, a beautiful silver ring, with diamond rocks in the middle running along the length of it. "it's pretty" I say, £3000 hmmm. "Damn right, it's gorgeous." She tells me and giggles, turning her head and kissing me on the lips. **

**"I'm getting you back Jade. I'm finally getting my old Jadey back." She leans against my body. I smile, I smile so wide that my mouth hurts, but I can't stop smiling. "She'll be back." I whisper in her ear. Leaning my cheek against hers. **

**Later that day we all get back to the hotel, Tori's feet were hurting 'so much' that I had to carry her, but I didn't mind at all, I got to feel her ass, damn she has a good ass. **

**I lay her in bed, sitting next to her slowly tickling her neck, and she falls asleep in one of my t-shirts which are way too big for her.**

**I quietly lock the door once I'm outside of it, and go back into town, and make my way back to the hotel later that night, smiling to myself and falling peacefully in a sleep. Cuddling up to Tori. **


	10. Chapter 10

**We really didn't have today planned, we're kind of just getting up when we feel like it or not getting up at all, for some reason I woke up a little early today, meaning that my first sight was a sleeping Tori, laying on her side facing me, her eyes peacefully closed and a breathing heavily through her nose, her mouth is closed. **

**Slowly I get out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty up. I walk around the bed to her side and slowly lift the duvet up, bringing it over her shoulder and warming her cold skin. **

**I take off my clothes and put them into my suitcase, having a pile of dirty clothes and clean ones, I take some clean ones and make my way into the bathroom, I get into the shower and turn it on, adjusting the dial until it is the perfect temperature. The glass surrounding the shower steamed up around me, and a few minutes later i decided it was time to get out. I brushed my teeth, and applied my makeup carefully, and walked back into the bedroom, Tori was still fast asleep. **

**I wasted a few hours by going on my pearphone, and updating on the slap. Tori still wasn't awake, I walked lightly over to her, and felt her forehead with my hand, and moved it down to her cheek, she did feel hot, but the rest of her seems cold. So I gently woke her up to see. Her eyes slowly opened up, and she looked up at me. **

**"Tori, I know you're sleepy, but are you feeling okay? You've been sleeping for hours, it's nearly midday and your forehead is all sweaty." I say, wiping some more sweat off of her which seemed to suddenly appear. "I, I got a tummy ache." She pouts and lets her head drop back to the pillow. She puts her hand on her stomach and rubs it slowly, like she was trying to make the pain go away. "It's okay baby, I'll stay here with you today." I sit down next to her on the bed, and I put my hand on top of hers which still is resting on her stomach. "but I want you to go out and have fun with everybody don't let me ruin it for you." She says, and I shake my head. "Nope, you are my girlfriend, and I'm gonna take care of you whether you like it or not." I tell her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. **

**"I'll go buy you some things to help with your tummy okay? I'll be back in a bit." I give her one last kiss on her lips and walk out closing the door quietly behind me. **

**I find a shop pretty quickly that has some medicines and soups and things that could help Tori. So I buy some. **

**Once i get back into the hotel lobby, Cat and Beck are just walking out of the elevator. Beck looks at me, and completely ignores me, and Cat doesn't see me, her eyes look red, perhaps she just woke up. **

**That was weird. But I shake it off and walk back up to my room. **

**Tori is still up, however still in bed, I don't really blame her, I bet her stomach must hurt pretty bad if she doesn't even want to go out with everybody else. **

**I fetch her a glass of water, and give her some tablets that should help with the pain. "Thanks Jade." She looks up at me with her big pretty eyes. "It's okay beautiful, I hope you get better." I take the glass after she is finished with it and put it onto the side. **

**I have to go down into the hotels lobby and ask for the soup to get warmed up, after talking to the staff about my poorly girlfriend they accept my ask and warm it up for me, also giving me a bowl and spoon. "thank you." I politely say to the staff member, and he gives me a warm smile. "Anytime." He says, and I make my way back up to the room. **

**"Here." I say to Tori and put the bowl on her lap, she goes to take the spoon but I don't give it to her. "Nuh-uh I'm feeding you." She giggles quietly to herself. What a cutie. **

**Soon she finishes, and I go down to return the hotels property. **

**I stop on my way back up through the hall way, where I hear loud noises coming from a room, which I'm sure is Beck's. "Ow!" I hear from inside and narrow my eyebrows, god I know that voice. "Stop!" I hear the same voice. I know! Cat. "Beck stop you are hurting me!" You can just make out what she is saying, because a lot is muffled. I walk to the door, and push down the handle carefully, and luckily it's unlocked. I'm shocked. I see Cat, her hands tied together and her legs tied to either leg of the chair, she's wearing nothing at all, and she has a red cloth tied around her mouth to behind her head. Tears are pouring out of her eyes, and her hair is messed up. I see Beck, standing over her, thrusting himself inside of her, and her I hear her cry every time he's going in. Beck hasn't noticed me, but Cat has, I quietly but fast get over to where Beck is and tear him away from Cat. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I shout at him, and he doesn't say anything but smirk. "Oh you wanted to join?" I slap him across the face, leaving a burning red hand mark on his cheek. And he immediately leaves the room, running out of the whole hotel. I untie the rope around parts of Cats body, this knots were simple, but Cat would be too weak to undo them. I stand her up, her body gone limp, and she rest her whole body on me. "Let's get you some clothes shall we?" I ask her, holding onto her hand and bringing her into Tori and I's room carefully making sure nobody was in the hallway first. Tor was fast asleep, I gave Cat some of Tori's clothes because mine would have been too big for her. **

**"He, he hurt me." Cat whispered, in a daze and she sat on the chair in the corner. "I know Cat, but you have me, you have Tori, Beck hurt me too, remember? It's okay, because you aren't going through this alone." I wasn't hurt in the way Cat was, but even simple little things like that would still help even in the tiniest way. She nods at me, and goes into the bathroom and to have a shower. **

**I look over at Tori, tossing and turning a little. And I have no choice but to wake her for the second time. "Tori, wake up baby." She woke up, sudden and not so peaceful this time. "Cat was uh..." How do I put this? Mights as well say the truth. "cat was raped by Beck." And that's a lot for her to take in, even harder since she literally just woke up. "what do you mean!?" She asks, her face full of worry. "She was raped Tor. She's having a shower, and she's gonna stay with us okay? And I know you love London, but we have to go home tomorrow okay? I'm sorry baby. It's for the safest." I tell her, feeling guilty that I haven't really been thinking about her when I made that decision, but she was the last girl in the group that hasn't been hurt by Beck yet, and we need to get away. "I totally understand." She says. **

**We hear the bathroom door unlock and see Cat walk out with cuts and bruises down the visible parts of her body. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I wake up, sat on a hard wooden chair in a room. Tori in bed, facing me already awake and Cat fast asleep. I decided to let Cat sleep in the bed with Tori, because she's still like a baby to me, I used to mother her, and I think I'll probably go back to doing that again, not on purpose, because even though she did leave me when I needed her most, she's innocent, and she has her own problems, her mother and father abandoned her for her brother, and left poor Cat all alone. Honestly, I wasn't there for her. So I can't blame her not being there for me. **

**Tori slowly stepped out of the bed, and came and sat on my lap. "How are you feeling now beautiful?" I ask her, avoiding the main problem, which was Cat right now. "Yes, I'm feeling okay, actually I'm quite glad we are going back home today, I just need my own bed." I smile at her and press my face against her cheek. I kiss it, and with that I stand up, gripping her ass with my hands and holding her up. No, I don't have an obsession with her ass, maybe. **

**I take her into the bathroom and press her against the wall, making out with her, she takes all my worries away, she doesn't even try, she's just magical. **

**"Jadey, I wanna do one last thing with you before we go home." She says in between breathes. "Yes baby, anything." I tell her and she smiles against my mouth. "Can we just bathe together? No sex, just relax together, and talk, laugh and stuff?" She blushes, and I take her top off and put her on the floor, and undress her. "So can we?" I don't answer, and then undress myself. I start to run the bath, and whilst we are waiting we continue to make out. **

**Cat will be asleep for hours still yet, she didn't fall asleep until about 4AM. How do I know this? I had to comfort her. **

**Eventually the bath fills up, I check the temperature and get in it after Tori gets in. Both of us have our hair tied up in buns. The water was all soapy and foamy, and Tori showed her love for moustaches by making fake ones with the foam. **

**"Tor! Get your foot out of my face!" I laugh and she giggles. "Oops sorryyyy.." She says, but she knows we are both just joking around. She sticks her leg up into the air. "what are you do-" she cuts me off. "Wash me, peasant." She looks at me and winks. "I'll call you bloody peasant!" I say as I leap on her and attack her lips with mine. "You have been using the word bloody ever since you came here." She giggles. "I like it okay?" She nods at me and kisses my lips once more. **

**Soon, we both get out, and cuddle, we are literally just sitting on the toilet lid, naked, both wrapped in one towel and she's on my lap. **

**"I'd kill for more moments like these." She says. I don't know if that was meant to come out, because its not like Tori to say that but I answer anyway. "Me too." She looks at me and one tear slowly falls out of her left eye. "Hey, hey don't cry..you're gonna get me back okay?" I look at her and wipe away her tear with my thumb. "It's not that Jade." She says and smiles, leaning into my palm. "Then what is it?" I ask. "I can see how much you have changed back to your old self already, and I can tell you haven't even noticed." Now, I'm pretty sure it's my heart that I can hear in my ears. "I have?" She nods. **

**We get changed and wait for Cat to wake up, and finally she does. **

**"Are you ready to go back to America?" I ask both girls, Cat and Tori. The both of them nod, as we all drag our suitcases behind us down the hallway, I return our door key to the staff member and we get into a taxi, bringing us back to the airport we were at not so long ago. **

**I think the way home on the plane will be easier than on the way here. I was worked up, about my relationship, my friendships, my family, and not to mention the guilt i was carrying from Tori thinking i didn't love her. I've tried my hardest to show her that I do. I think she's understanding that I do, she knows that I'd do anything for her, and I'm not completely ol' Jade West, but I'll tell you what, I've improved like, quite a lot, and it's only been a few days, I can't wait for the future. **

**We step on the plane, I sit in the middle of Cat and Tor, luckily this plane has 3 seats not just 2 like many others. **

**The hours seemed to fly by..hah! Get it, FLY. Okay lame, but still. Eventually we landed back in America, Tori got her Mom to pick us all up from the airport, and we got back to her house. She let Cat and I stay the night. Cat loves sleepovers, not so much today, she's messed up from Beck, but who wouldn't be? We gave her a blow up bed, and I slept with Tori, it was barely 3pm, but we were tired. And man, do I mean tired. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I wake up. Tori is laying next to me, looking at me, into my eyes peacefully, she smiles at me, or i realise she is smiling at me as soon as my brain wakes itself up a little. **

**"Good morning.." She whispers to me. "Hey beautiful." I say back, and hear a moan behind me, reminding me there was also somebody else in the room. I slowly turn around, and see a little red head getting out of her bed and walking over to me. "Jade!" She says and leans down to hug me, I sigh and pat her back gently. "Can I come in your guys bed? I'm cold in mine." She asks, I look over a Tori who raises her eyebrows at me, but I guess we took to long to give her an answer because she just jumps in the middle of us anyway. She's a bit like mine and Tori's kid, always bothering us and getting in the middle, and damn I'm horny, and Tori is right across the other side, but damn Cat is blocking my way, maybe we should do it in the shower, yeah that's a good idea. **

**"Tori, come with me for a second?" I stand up and take her hand leading her into the bathroom, knowing that we'll be longer than a second. I shut the door behind me and lock it. "Yes Ja-" I push her up against the wall, lifting her top off of her body, her panties and bra match, and I lift her off of the ground with my knee, pushing it up into her most wanted area. She moans, and i press kisses against her hot tanned skin. **

**"Ja- Jade maybe...maybe we shouldn...mmmm." Her moans won't let her finish her sentence, and I let her back to the ground, I sit on the toilet lid, with her straddling me, my hands running up and down Tori's thighs. Planting kisses down her chest, she starts to bounce on my lap, needing some more off of me, and I put my knee under her centre, allowing her to have more pleasure when she comes back down. **

**"Jade! Jade..imma, imma-" and she orgasms right in front of me, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, and her back arched, I had to put my hand on her back to stop her falling off of my lap. **

**"You alright there Tor?" I ask, she hadn't opened her eyes for a minute after, and she nods. "That was amazing." She says, and leans her forehead against my shoulder, I get to feel her bare skin against my bare skin and it feels amazing, I kiss her on her temple. "Off you run then, Jadey wants a shower.." I say to her and wink, and she groans, "But I wanna join you." She says back to me, and pouts. "We can have GOOD sex, when we have no extra company okay?" I whisper in her ear and she nods, I slap her ass as she walks back over to the door and in the bedroom. **

**"Were you guys fighting?" Cat asks, I hear through the door, and narrow my eyebrows. **

**"No Cat." I hear Tori answer. **

**"Then why are you all red and out of breath, and where is your top?" Tori must've blushed so hard right then. **

**"We were not fighting Cat." Damn right we wasn't. **

**"But I heard noises, and you were making growly noises." I bite my lip, trying hard not to laugh. **

**"We weren't fighting Cat!" And with that, I step into the shower and wash. **

**I don't take that long, and I'm out again, I walk into the bedroom, where both girls sit, Tori gently covering some of Cats bruises with make up. "Cat, I need to ask you something." Me and Tori both say at the same time, and I sit down on the bed, Tori sitting on my lap, but that's okay, her ass is smokin' hot. **

**"Cat, you have to speak to my Dad, you need to tell him what happened with Beck. Would you like Jade to come with you, or would you like to go by yourself?" Tori asked her, I guess she's kind of embarrassed, because she chose to go by herself, which she would never do, I know her too well, and her cheeks are a little red, but that's okay. "Okay Cat, that's okay." I say and wrap my arms around Tori's waist. "Shall we do it now?" Cat asks, and Tori nods, we take her down into the kitchen where Mr. Vega is sat, Tori told him what happened on the way home, but he needs more detail, so it's up to Cat now. **

**Me and Tori go out, so they can talk about it in private. **

**"We are so much more closer now Jade, and I know it's only been a few days, but you have really changed, back to your old self again, and I'm so happy." Tori swings my hand as we walk. "I guess I noticed how much distance I put between you and I, and I don't know why, I mean I love you with all my heart, and I've never stopped, and I guess it was everyone, I just lost trust from everyone, because whenever I've trusted somebody they've let me down, to me it's like some sick game between them all, and they just like to see me hurt, and I guess I got scared that they got you part of the hurting game too. I finally realised, that you are the only one thats never hurt me, even when I've hurt you and you're my girlfriend i should trust you." I tell her, realising that I just let the whole truth leak out, I finally feel free, not like I'm dragging chains behind me everywhere. "I don't blame you, for thinking I'd hurt you, because the rest have done it, even your family, and I know it kills any trust you have, and the more walls you build, I'll continue to get past, because I will prove to you that you can trust me no matter what, and no matter what problem, I'm always going to be right here with you." She looks at me, and I kiss her hard on the lips. "I love you so much Tori, so much." I say to her, not being able to stop the smile that appears on my face. "I love you too Jade, I love you so much." We kiss again, and continue to walk. **


	13. Chapter 13

Today Tori, Cat and I decide just to spend all day in pyjamas, I mean, why not? It's a Saturday, we aren't busy, Cat is too scared to go out, Tori is one tired girl, and I guess today I just feel like chilling.

We are all down stairs, slouched on Tori's couches in the living room, Cat is half asleep on the right one, and me and Tori are cuddled up on the left one. She snuggled herself right in my arms, and I've squeezed myself tightly around her body, making sure she can't fall off, and just appreciating the time we are spending with each other. I look down at her, her beautiful tanned skin, her muscular stomach, her cute face, I mean, it's not even like she's just beautiful on the outside, because she is on the inside too.

I notice that she's asleep, looks like she won't be waking up for a while, and I look over at Cat, who is also practically fast asleep, and now I'm stuck watching this crappy kiddy film. The remote is held in Cats hand, and I can't even go and get it, because if I move, Tori will wake, and it's so far away! Dammit.

I close my eyes, hoping that I'll just, I don't know, re-wake? And this won't be happening, so I'm not stuck with a children's sickening film stuck in front of me!

Kids films suck, a pretty woman gets married to a perfectly structured man, in every single one, they have no relationship problems, they don't have kids, and live happily ever after. Jeez, I hope me and Tor don't turn out like that, of course the happily ever after bit would be good, but I mean, I want kids with this girl, and every argument we have, has only ever brought us closer, even if it means letting go a little at first, have space, and eventually it'll turn out alright.

I tighten my grip around my girlfriends waist, closing my eyes tighter, and exhaling. Afterwards, slowly breathing in the scent of my brunette beauty. Pressing my lips against her neck, I see a faint smile on her beautiful lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Today, the rest of the guys come back to America, and honestly, I'm not looking forward to it. I've had some of the best few days without them, and I've had no pressure on me, trying to get everything right, being the Jade that nobody likes, so I have to harden my softer side, which kills, because Tori is going to know the difference straight away. Unless I don't. What happens if I stay the way that I've been in the past few days? I might lose some respect, but maybe I could gain some respect, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I've got Tori, who is everything to me, and I've got Cat, one of my best friends.

Tori is taking Cat home, I'm at Tori's house, and I'm sure she'll be out for a while longer yet, talking with Cats family, maybe taking her out to that ice cream place that I can't stand. It doesn't matter.

The reason why I stayed behind is because, I'm stuck. I'm simply just...stuck. Because as soon as all my worries vanish, another one appears, like the rape, Beck, because the other guys, (Robbie, Andre) are still Beck's friends, assuming that they don't know what has happened. I mean, I have to make myself believe this IS reality, and it's real and just urgh. See? I'm so stuck, I don't even understand why anymore.

I need to get answers from Cat, and I've tried speaking to her, if she wanted anyone else to know, for back up, or keep is quiet and keep it a secret until Tori's Dad has sorted it. I've tried to get Tori to speak to her, but she just doesn't answer, she shrugs, looks down all sad.

Just because she won't speak to me, it doesn't mean I'm going to be a shit friend to her, I'm not going to tell everyone, because I really can't blame her for not saying, I can see why she doesn't want to talk at all, I shouldn't be pushing her, oh I've been pushing her.

I sigh, and bring my head backwards leaning it against the wall. Running my hands through my hair, and pushing off of my face.

Suddenly, my phone rings, startling me out of my thoughts. It's Tori.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" I ask, like I always would.

"Come down here, as soon as possible!" She says, hanging up straight after.

Great, she didn't even tell me where to meet. I guess I'll just drive the route to Cats house and hope I see them on the way.

And I do.

Two cars are next to each other, Tori, cuddling Cat, comforting her, by rubbing her hand on the red heads back, up and down. I look over, raising my eye brow, that's the car we hired to drive around in London. I pull over, behind Tori's car, noticing that it is Andre and Beck, in a full on fight, whilst Robbie stands to the side, pressed up against the side of the car in full shock mode.

I slam my door, making everybody look this way, Cat comes running up to me, mascara all the way down her face.

"Hey.." I press my cheek against her wet hair, it's raining. "Get in the car, I'll be there in a minute okay?" I tell her gently, and she does what I say.

I walk over to Tori. "He told the guys." I knew exactly what she meant. Beck told the guys what he had done, thinking it was a joke, like It was funny. Then Andre started to beat him up, by the looks of it Andre totally destroyed Beck, Beck has a black eye, bruises all over him, his lips bleeding, and Andre has like, 3 bruises, if that.

Tori ran over to Andre, telling him to calm down and take him to the side, standing near my car.

Beck was stood near his own, breathing heavily, smoking a cigarette.

I called the police, and they arrived, taking Beck away, and also the car he was driving from the airport. Andre will be called in, in a few days time, telling the police what has happened and how it started i guess. But for now, we are all going to go back to Tori's, Tori, Andre and Robbie going into her car, and just Cat and me in mine.

I feel so bad for Cat, she looks so shaken up, and again, I don't blame her. She sat in silence whilst I drove the car back. It wasn't really awkward though, we were both deep in thought.


	15. Chapter 15

After I dropped Cat off at her house, I drove back to Tori's, Andre and Robbie were still there. Slowly, I closed the front door behind me, making Tori look up, I gave her a faint smile, and she gives one to me back. As I sit down onto the sofa, she hands me a coffee, and I whisper a thanks.

As I look up I see Andre shaking his head. "Man, I just can't believe he'd do something like that. I can't believe we were friends with him. You know what makes it worse?" He looks at me for an answer, and I question him with my eyes. "Even after he cheated on you, we were still friends with him. He put you through hell, and we stayed with hi-"

"That's not your fault." I say back, looking back down at my coffee, circling my finger around the top of the mug. Remembering that he really did put me through, I used to be one of the most popular girls, the girl that nobody messed with because she was higher up in the ranks than you. The girl that had the hot boyfriend, who was meant to be there for her, who wasn't meant to be messing around with other girls behind her back, seemed like everyone knew that it was happening apart from me myself.

Suddenly the mug in my hands falls to pieces, I didn't even realise how tight I was holding it in my hands, it left cuts all the way down my hands, allowing the hot drink to burn my hands and down my lap. I didn't do anything I just sat there, the boys looked at me in shock, Tori was still in the kitchen. She must of heard it smash against the floor because she came running in.

"Oh my goodness! Jade!" She says, and pulls me up, taking me into the kitchen and putting my burning hand under some cool water from the tap. "Does it hurt?" She asks, and I nod, meeting my eyes with hers, and my eyes start to water. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"She whispers to me, making sure the guys can't hear. Tori takes her free hand and brushes some hair off of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I can tell she thinks that I might be about to break down into tears, so she wraps her arm around my waist and starts to take me upstairs.

"Guys, I'll be a while so-" she starts.

"No, no it's okay, it's about time we go anyway, we'll see you later!" They leave the house, and we are in Tori's room.

"Are you gonna cry?" She asks, and I shrug my shoulders. Not knowing myself. "It's okay to cry." She reminds me, and I close my eyes, she presses her thumb to my cheek, wiping away the tear before it even reaches half way down my face.

"C'mon lets clean you up." She whispers to me, taking my non-burnt hand and lifting me off of her bed. She slips my trousers off of my legs, and sees the red mark that the coffee left on me. She presses little kisses around the area, and grabs the glass next to her, and presses it against my burning skin, releasing some pain. I drop to my knees, and she kisses my lips straight away. "I love you Jade." I open my eyes again, to see her, only about an inch away, she pushes my hair off of my face with her hand. "Let's give you a nice bath huh?" She asks, and I nod, she brings me into her own bathroom running the bath for me, and sitting me down onto the toilet lid.

Slowly, she undresses me, I honestly feel way too weak to do anything, see? This is how stupid I am. I get reminded of my ex...EX for god sake, I shouldn't care, but then I get reminded of what he had done, and it just sucks. I shouldn't care, but I do. No way do I still have feeling for him, and yes, I told Tori what I feel like, she thinks that it's because he keeps returning, being the main talk of the group, and I believe her, Tori's always right.

"Jade baby?" She says. "Yeah.." "The bath is ready for you beautiful." She tells me, and takes me, and helps me in, slowly she kisses my cheek.

"Stay." I tell her, as she starts to walk out. "Alright." She turns, and smiles at me, tying her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She takes hold of my hand, which isn't burnt, and presses it against her cheek, then, she kisses each finger.

The tears stop, and I know that I'm gonna be okay. Tori goes, and a few minutes later, she returns holding an ice pack, walking around the other side of the bath and holding it against my burnt hand, I actually forgot about the pain, I've been lost in my Tori's eyes, my Tori.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know how long I can take living at Tori's parents house anymore, not with her parents constantly coming in and ruining moments, in all fairness it IS their house, but I think we seriously need to talk about this.

They nearly caught Tori changing me into my pj's last night. It wasn't because I'm too lazy, or I wanted lots of attention, or anything, I just felt weak, mentally and physically, and all together it was just a weird night.

I don't want to be rude to Mr and Mrs Vega, but sometimes me and Tori need our own time, together, in the house, in the bed, I think you understand what I mean. Plus me and Tor already agreed to not do it in another hotel, because that's gross, and dirty, and other people can easily hear you, we only done it in the UK, because well, it was different then.

Tori comes out of the shower. "Hey Jadey.." She says to me with a big smile. I smile back, "Hey." She comes over to me and sits on my lap straddling me. "What do you think you're doing Miss Vega?" I ask, but put my hands on her thighs anyway. "Sitting on my girlfriends lap." She says back. "Yeah, in one of the sexiest ways." I say back, and she blushes, but she winks at me after, and bites her lip. I lick my lips, but am reminded of her parents when I hear a noise from outside of the door.

"Tori, baby, we gotta get out of here.." I bring my hand to her face and press my palm against her cheek. "What like leave home? And buy a new one?" She asks, and I nod. "But why?" She asks another question. "Baby, if you want us to get closer, I think that's what we should do..and we won't get interrupted doing...stuff." I whisper the last part. "Ohhh.." She caught on. "But I don't wanna leave my parents." She pouts at me, c'mon Jade, don't give in to the adorable face. "Baby, this is our chance to be together, properly, with our own lives, you don't have to constantly be asking permission for things, and you can stay out however long you want, and you don't have to explain if you break something.." I could tell Tori zoned out halfway through that, so I stopped, and looked at her face, trying to read her and tell what she is thinking. When suddenly her eyes light up "I can stay out past seven pm!" She looks down and smiles at me, her beautiful eyes glistening in the light. "Yes baby, you can." I giggle, and put my hand on her back, supporting her as i sit up straighter, and I lean her against the top of my legs.

"So what do ya say? House shopping?" I ask her, with a smile plastered on my face, and she nods towards me.

We get dressed, and make our way into town, looking in some shops, to see what houses are for sale, and which price. We also went to a few roads, seeing if there was any houses for sale, or rent. No luck. There was some nice houses, and flats, but many of them were too much money, or in a rough part.

Eventually, after a long couple of hours, we decide to go back to Tori's parents. Which reminds me, we also need to tell them, we might be moving out!

Tori only wants to tell them if we actually do find a place, and I really hope we do, I'm going crazy in this place, especially since Trina is coming back soon, she's been gone to a singing camp, I'm just surprised she hasn't been kicked out yet.

Me and Tor go upstairs, we browse at places around this area, and there is quite a few, and we like a few, that are actually in our price range, this is so cool, we might actually get a place! We write down some addresses, and also email a few of the owners to see if we can come down in the next few days, it's gonna be awesome.

We have already got some replies, we are gonna be busy this week.


	17. Chapter 17

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Weeks later.../div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Surprisingly, we actually got a couple that would let us move in, they are giving us a key in a few weeks. It is nice, not perfect, but it is our first apartment, it's not going to be perfect will it? But me and Tori like it, and I'm sure we are going to make perfect memories together inside of it. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The people who currently live there are letting us decorate the house differently whilst they still live there, which is super helpful. Me and Tori want to decorate it white, nice and simple, I guess I'm not super super happy about not having any black, but in all fairness Tori is letting me paint one wall in our room a dark kind of red, I picked it out. We have also framed a bunch of pictures of Tori and I , we are going to hang them along the hall, it'd be a great place for everybody to see them. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hey mom, dad.." Tori says, and looks up at me. I tighten my hand on hers, and rub my thumb over the back of her hand. She looks back to her parents. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hi Tori, what is it?" Her mom answers, looking at the both of us and sitting down next to Mr. Vega who was on the couch. Tori looks up at me again, and I nod to her. I don't really understand why she is so nervous, her parents are so nice. Unlike mine, no, I don't want you to feel bad for me, I was simply just saying. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Me and Jade, kinda, found a house we liked, and we're moving in.." She says. Her dad looked proud, however her mom looked like she was going to cry. I look over at Tori who had guilt in her eyes. Slowly one tear leaked out of Mrs. Vega's eye and Tori looked at me with worry. "I'm just so happy for you guys." She says. "My baby is moving out!" She says getting up and squeezing me and Tor into a big hug. Urgh...I'm not too good with hugs, apart from my brunette of course. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So, when are you guys moving?" Mr. Vega looks over at Tori, and then me, oh gosh, I have to answer. I'm not good with adults, especially parents, I guess I never really had the opportunity of getting to talk to adults, apart from back in school, but even then the teachers didn't particularly like that. "We should get the keys in a few months." I tell him, and he nods. "You guys better get packing. It's difficult to pack for moving house, it'll take a long time, I'd start with the small things like pictures and your posters on the walls." He says. "If it takes a long time packing with Tori to just go to the UK for a few days, I'm sure it'll take forever to pack for a house." I say, and both parents laugh, and I join in, well, until tori smacks my arm, and starts to go upstairs. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I follow her. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"When we are both into her room, we start to remove pictures from her walls. "Really Tori?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "What?" She asks, all innocent. "Do you really HAVE to keep this rainbow poster?" I ask, and she nods. "Yup! It's my favourite." She answers, and I roll my eyes, but with a small smile on her face, I can't help it with her level of adorableness. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Later that night, when we had taken everything down from the walls, we both lazily flop into her be in sync. She quietly giggles, and I turn over to face her. "Yes?" I ask, and she is already looking at me. "I just love you Jade. I'm just so happy that we are actually going to go live with each other!" She giggles again and claps her hands excitedly. Easily, I pick her up and dump her onto my lap. Letting her straddle my lap, and I slowly kiss her, and rest her head onto my chest. "I love you too baby girl." Eventually her breathing evens out, and I know she is asleep, and peacefully, I fall into a deep sleep knowing that she is safe and cuddled up to me. div 


	18. Chapter 18

Today Tori and I are going over to the apartment to start to paint the walls, since the current family who live there have got another house, they have transferred all of their belongings and furniture to that house.

We will start with the bedroom. Tori lays down a sheet on the floor covering the new carpet so we can start without it getting messy, and I bought up the heavy paint cans, red and white. I set them down on the floor. "So which wall first?" I ask her, and she looks around. "I think we should start with the one you want to have red." She says, and then turns to look at me with her hands on her hips. "Alright." I say, and move the cans over to the wall, carefully opening them, and pouring it into a tray, then dipping the roller into it. I actually kind of like the smell of the paint, it just reminds me of a fresh start, you know? We're clearing up the old me, not as in badass Jade West, no I mean the Jade that didn't care about herself about Tori and just let everything go, but I think she's slowly leaving now, this new house might be the last push of me finding my old self again. I hope so. This is going to be our own lives now, all that matters is Tori and I. "You just gonna stand there or come here help me?" I ask Tori, as I turn around I catch her staring at my ass, and she blushes, her cheeks tinting pink. "Okay, I'll help." She finally says, and helps out.

Man, this is actually quite fun. I give Tori a piggy back, so we can paint the high bit of the wall, since we are both too small to reach. She kisses the top of my head, and I place her down back on the floor. "Aw, it was fun up there..." She sticks her bottom lip out. "Well, we've finished that wall babe." She bends over to get the next can. I press my hands against either side of her ass, leaving two red paint hand marks on the back of her jeans. "Jade!" She gasps, trying to see how bad the prints left are. "I can't believe you done that!" She carries on, and I roll my eyes and put my arms around her waist, pulling her against my front, I kiss her neck, receiving a moan, and we look up, admiring the wall we just painted.

"I suppose we should move onto the next one." I say, and straight away we get on with it. She isn't too good at using the roller thingy on the wall, so I place it in her hand putting my hand over hers and moving it up and down against the wall, teaching her how to do it. "You have to go onto your tiptoes to reach up as far as you can." I say, and we both stand up on our tiptoes and reach up as far as we can. Slowly, we finish that wall too. Tori was super excited that she now knew how to use the brush.

Eventually, we manage to finish the whole room, as we start to pack away I tap her nose, leaving paint on it. "Hey you!" She says and pounces on me, taking us both down to the floor. She kisses me slowly, gliding her tongue over my bottom lip, and I let her in, also sliding my tongue into her mouth.

"Hey Tori, dip your hand into the red paint." I tell her. "Ew no Jade!" She answers and giggles. "Do it Tor, trust me, I'll do it too, I want to do something." She looks at me and raises one eyebrow, but she does it anyway and so do I. I guide her to one of the white walls, where the bed is going to go and firmly press our hands against it, leaving our hand prints clearly on the wall.

"Aww Jadey.." She says, and kisses my lips. I smile and kiss back. "I love you so much Jade." She says, as she looks into my eyes. "I love you too Tori." I tell her back.

We clear up the mess, throwing away the paint cans, and taking the old sheet off of the floor, revealing the clean beige carpet. "Wow, this room is really coming together." She says to me, as she cuddles up to my chest. "It sure is Tor.." I whisper back, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her forearm with the palm of my hand.

We make our way home. Going through the drive through to grab a burger for the way home. Since I'm so hungry and so is Tori. We park up in the car park. Eating the food since we are way too hungry to wait until we get home. I look over to the girl next to me. "Wow baby, you must be hungry.." I tell her, as I see her shoving the food in her mouth. Stealing one of her fries since I didn't order any. "Hey! My food! My precious." She says. "Seriously babe, swallow your food before you talk." I tell her, wiping a few crumbs and some sauce off of her cheek with my thumb. She finishes quickly, like, quicker than she should've. Now she has to wait for me. I smirk as I annoy her taking a really slow bite. "Jade hurry I need to peeeee!"


	19. Chapter 19

Now, today I am nervous as heck.

I wonder what her face will be like when I say the words.

Or I wonder how she will respond.

Will she cuddle and kiss me? Or will she slap me?

She's my Tori.

She lays on my side, her arm draped around my stomach and one of my arms around her back, keeping her close. Her leg is tucked over mine, making mine trapped under.

Her mouth is wide open, she must be in a deep sleep. Some of her spit falling down her chin. "Ew Tor..." I mumble to myself, and bring my sleeve over my hand, gently wiping it off, without waking her.

The guys arrived last night, around midnight. Which all worked out because Tori was sleepy last night, making her go to bed earlier. They are still downstairs right now, hopefully getting the place ready for me.

About half an hour later, she wakes up, shuffling in my arms and looking around the room, until eventually she looks up at me.

"Babe, stay there i'll be back okay?" I say, quietly, kissing her temple.

I make my way downstairs and luckily everybody is up, boys in suits and girls in dresses, even Trina is here. I put on my dress that Cat helped me pick, It was nice, a short turquoise colour, with pretty little black sequins around it in patterns. "Tori come here! I've got something for yooouu!" I shout at the bottom of the stairs, I hear a grumble then footsteps padding along the floor.

I take a step back, and a deep breath, no need to be nervous right? This is TORI we are talking about.

She clumsily walks down the stairs, her hand loosely gripping the handle that runs down the side

Suddenly her face blushes a little, she sees all the gang when she is only wearing panties and a bra, quickly I hand her my big sweatshirt from the back of the sofa, and she slips it on. "What's everyone doing here?" She says.

I smile at her, and pull out a box from my back pocket, not allowing her to see it. "Victoria Vega..." I say as I get down onto one knee. "We've been together for a while now. And I've wanted to say this to you for a long time. I love you so much, you are my everything, my whole world, my baby. My Tori. And I just wanted to know...will you marry me?" I open the velvet box to reveal the ring she fell in love with in London. "Oh my god Jade! Yes! A million times yes!" She says to me, and I slip the ring onto her finger. "Is that why you went out that night?" She asks me. "Yeah...hang on, I thought you were asleep!" I say, tapping her nose. "Well, I wasn't." She giggles and I laugh back.

Everybody around us cheers as she jumps into my arms, taking us both down onto the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

Me and Tori spend hours searching up nice places to have the wedding. First of all we was going to have it outside, but chose against it, incase of the weather. We decided we'd like a nice church but have an after party some place close. Perhaps we could all go to Karaoke dokie or something.

We continue to search for hours, finding a few nice places. We still had to book it in of course, so we had, after finding the perfect time of the day and a place not too far from here.

Mrs. Tori West. Sounds cool. How about Mrs. Jade Vega. Or Tori Vega- West or Jade West- Vega. I like Tori West you know.

"Tor..." I say, rolling onto my back from my stomach on her bed. "Yes baby?" She says, and looks over at me, and gives me a peck on the lips. "I think you should be 'Mrs Tori West'" I say, and lift my eyes up to meet hers, and she's already staring back, and my mouth twitches a bit, as I start to smile. "I like it." She tells me, and kisses me once again. "It'd be hot, and people would know not to mess with you because you're mine." I say, perhaps sounding a little jealous that other people could get my fiancé attention. Even though I know she'd never cheat.

"Can the wedding be all white Jay? You can have some of your colours too, but I think a white wedding would be beautiful." She says, dreamily looking up to her ceiling, and clasping her hands together. "Sure." I say, messing around with the scissors in my hands. "Be careful with them Jade. I don't want you hurting yourself by accident." The beauty tells me and I put them on her mattress, and she gently picks them up and places them on the other side of her, out of my reach.

"Do you think we should both be in dresses?" I ask her, resting my head on her crossed legs. "Sure, I don't see why not. I think you'd look beautiful in a nice white long dress, and to be honest, when I was small, before I knew the way I am, like, with a girl. I always saw myself in a dress." She says, and runs a hand through my hair, I close my eyes and bring my head closer to her body. "You better not fall asleep, West." She pokes my cheek with her finger. "I won't." I giggle and kiss the side of her bare stomach.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Babe." Tori sighs towards me. "Please don't leave me to sort all of this wedding stuff out by myself." She tells me, as she run her hand through her hair bringing it off of her face. "I'm not baby girl, I just feel like we don't have to rush it all in one day.." I say walking over to her. "We have ages before we need to go out and buy it all okay?" I walk over to her, and press my cool hand against her hot pink tinted face, Tori nods to me. "Relax okay baby, I'm going to help you with it, I promise." I kiss her forehead and put my hands her her arms, sliding them down to her wrists then palms, finally intertwining our fingers. "I loveee you baby." I tell her. "I love you too Jade."

And even though inside I am still hurting from Beck and everything thats happened, I know I'm getting better. I know how much Tori has had to put up with just to help me. And she has. A lot.

But slowly we need to take it one step at a time. We have built out first few steps to the castle, now lets make it a palace.

I wrap my arms around my girl and let her head lay on my chest as we gently rock from one foot to another.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jaaadeee!" I hear a loud call from inside the bathroom, almost like Tori was in pain. Quickly I get up from the bed, ignoring the dizziness and barge into the bathroom.

There she stands, all naked and shit in front of me. A muscular line running up the middle of her stomach. Her long legs bare and tanned. "Uhh...what's wrong?" I say, losing myself staring at her beauty. "We need to celebrate me being proposed to and saying yes!" She almost shouts, but it's okay, it was just because she's excited. Plus it's super cute!

I walk over to her and take one of my arms under the pit of her knees and one on her back lifting her up and walking into the bedroom, slamming her on the bed. "I can't wait until we move in to our new house." She tells me. "I know baby girl." I whisper and kiss her neck.

"Honestly Jade, I don't really want sex right now..." She tells me, and has a sad face. "It's okay, I don't really want to either...not with your mom and sister home and stuff, kind of puts me off right now." She nods to me.

"Take your clothes off though.." She tells me, or more like asks me. "Alright baby." I say, and remove my clothes, she lifts the duvet over us and we cuddle up. "I love you." "I love you too."

'I love you' sounds to much better than just 'love you'. Don't you agree? Love you is what you tell your friends when you are saying bye to each other. I love you is what you say when you physically love the other person, you don't say that to your friends, or your friends with benefits or whatever YOU have. You say it to the people who mean everything to you, everything, somebody you'd die for, cry for, and probably even lie for. I'm a poet and I know it, I get it. Anyway, the point is, this girl, whose in my arms right now, she's the one that I love. She's the one that I'd do absolutely anything for, when she needs space, I'll give her space, and when she needs me, I'll always be right there at her side straight away.

She turns on the tv and cuddles up closer to me. "The horror channel?" I ask her, and she nods and closes her eyes , not looking at the tv. "You don't need to watch that for me." I tell her, and change it over to another channel. "This better?" She opens one eye to see the screen, then opens the other one. "Thank you Jadeyyyy!" She tightens her arms around me and kisses the side of my breast. "It's alright.." I stroke the hair off of her face."

"I wanted to ask you, if maybe you'd ever want a child with me?" Tor asks me, and I was taken a bit. "What?" I ask her. "A child..." She whispers, and I feel she's slowly regretting asking the question. "Yea I would." I tell her and she looks up at me. "You would?" She says, and I nod. "I'd love to have a family with you, and I'm ready whenever you are, but I'd never ever rush you into anything you didn't want to do." I tell her staring into her eyes. "I'm ready." She's kisses my lips. "We should do that thing were you get a man to have a child with you, but the child would just be said as yours and mine." I suggest and she smiles. "Yea we should." I smile back. "You can be the one getting preggers though." I wink to her. "Whyyyy!?" She asks me. "Because I can guarantee to stay with you through everything, no matter what you feel, look like, how angry you are at me for no reason, I can handle it darlin'" I tell her and place my cheek on the top of her head. "We should do it." We say at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22

Tori sat on the sofa with a tanned child who looked nearly identical. "Shh baby girl.." She whispered as her shaking hands rubbed the child's back. "Mommy it hurts.." The child told Tori. "I know sweetheart, the hurt will go in a few minutes Taylor." Taylor?

I am unable to speak, unable to move, just stuck on the spot.

"Ask your other Mom if she can get you a band for your leg Tay.." Tori said, and put the child on the floor, and she coming running over to me. She lifted her arms up into the air as if she wanted to be carried.

I bent down to pick her up, but I couldn't. The only thing I could move was my head and eyes, nothing else. "Mommy please carry me...my leg hurts.." Taylor stuck her bottom lip out and stretched is if she was tall enough to reach my arms. I wanted to pick this child up, she was Tori all over, with big grey eyes like mine.

"Jade, pick your daughter up!" I turned my head to see Tori walking over to the kitchen giving me evils.

I looked back down to Taylor. She was slapping my legs in a temper but again, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even feel it.

I closed my eyes and tight as I could, I'm too young to have a child. I'm too young for this...

Suddenly I felt the force on my legs, the slaps. I opened my eyes. I could move again.

I bent down and picked up the little one, calming her down and rocking her from side to side gently. I walked over to Tori to kiss her, but she didn't kiss back, I pulled back confused, but didn't say anything. I tried to pass over Taylor to her but Tori just stood there. "Tori?" I asked, she looked at me with no facial expression. "This isn't a game Tor!" I raised my voice, and brought my attention back to Taylor, and sat her down on the side, wrapping her cuts in a bandage.

I woke up. That was a dream? But it seemed so real.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I felt the body behind me tighten its grip around my waist and pulled me closer.

I realised it was Tori after she planted a kiss on my neck.

"I..I had a nightmare." I tell her.

"You can talk about it if you want."

"No...no it's okay but can we just make sure we take things slow Tor?"

I feel her tongue trace up my neck, and a nod. "Okay baby"


End file.
